


Day 19: Unreal Reunion

by Uwansumadamboi



Series: Kinktober 2018 [19]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Biology, Consentacles, Double Penetration, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, Trans Rhys, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwansumadamboi/pseuds/Uwansumadamboi
Summary: In which Vaughn goes missing after a trip to R&D and returns to Rhys changed, much to Rhys' delight and horror.





	Day 19: Unreal Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is Xenophilia/Double penetration

Rhys hadn’t seen Vaughn in weeks. He had been sent to R&D on a minuscule errand and had never returned. Naturally, Rhys assumed the worst – he was almost entirely sure that Vaughn was dead, or even worse, that his boyfriend had been “Volunteered” to be experimented on. 

The middle manager was terribly uncomfortable with the idea of it, but he had no idea what else it could be and he felt skeptical about the whole thing – what business did an accountant have doing basic computer repair in R&D. It didn’t make any sense and it drove him crazy with a sneaking suspicion at who was behind it. Fucking Hugo Vasquez. He knew it was him, he knew that it had to be. With every part of his life that been tainted by adversity, fucking Hugo Vasquez had been at the root of it. 

Rhys cursed under his breath, angry and frustrated tears falling out of his eyes. It wasn’t okay, it wasn’t right and it just wasn’t fair – he wanted Vaughn back. He wanted to curl up next to him and give him kisses, he wanted to spend hours playing video games with him, he just wanted him back. He would do anything to have him back, he would do anything in the world if he could just have his boyfriend back.

Rhys was snapped out of his thoughts by an inhuman sort of chirping sound that immediately caught his attention and worried him enough that he felt the need to search his apartment for the source of the noise in question. After a bit of searching, he found the source of the noise in the form of a humanoid creature – it was a couple of inches shorter than Rhys with a slim yet muscular physique and intelligent looking eyes. The two of them looked at each other, neither speaking or moving for minutes while Rhys tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

The creature in front of him didn’t speak, he didn’t say a word to Rhys – and Rhys was almost entirely sure that he couldn’t speak, that he had lost the ability to somehow – but somehow, for some inexplicable reason he was sure that it was Vaughn. It was Vaughn and he was telling Rhys, without saying a word, that he was okay, that he was safe and that he would be here for Rhys from now on. 

He edged towards the figure slowly and cautiously, “…Vaughn? Is that you?” He asked in a low and almost child like voice. Vaughn, or who he assumed was Vaughn, chirped affirmatively and vaulted towards Rhys – the two of them collapsing onto the shallow carpeted floor beneath them as he did so. 

Rhys let out a tiny yelp as Vaughn began tearing at the taller males clothing – he had never, never in all of the years that they had been together been this aggressive with him. Rhys kind of liked it and by kind of, he meant that it was exhilarating and that he never wanted it to stop. Never. 

He only began to hesitate when he was naked and saw Vaughn’s impressive, almost intimidating looking cocks – two of them, thick and long, in a dark, pretty looking shade of purple– nudging against his wet and open hole. “Vaughn, wait, what are you-” Rhys began to protest, but was almost immediately interrupted by Vaughn cooing down to him in a way that made him feel calm and safe once again. “Okay, you’re right.” He said, “I, I trust you. Just… be careful, alright? You look a lot bigger now and…” He blushed and looked down, suddenly feeling bashful. “…More plentiful.”

He was sure that Vaughn understood everything he was saying – just like how he seemed to be able to understand everything that Vaughn tried to communicate to him with chirps and purrs. And he was doubly sure that Vaughn understood him when the first of his cock’s slowly and carefully thrust inside of his cunt – eliciting a litany of ragged cries out of Rhys as his cunt was stretched open for the first time in what felt like forever. Even if it had only been a few weeks.

Vaughn moved inside of him with a practiced sort of efficiency – even with the way he was right now, mutated and changed like he was now, he knew exactly what Rhys liked and he knew how to get him wet and open in mere moments. With his newly mutated body, he knew how to turn Rhys into little more than a puddle of nerves even faster. He fucked into Rhys for a few minutes, letting his partner lose himself in the sensations before he nudged something small against Rhys’ entrance. 

“Wuh,” Rhys moaned as he tried to ask a question as to what Vaughn was doing, but soon found himself unable to do much more than moan and whine unintelligibly. All he could hope for was that Vaughn could understand what he was trying to ask him.

He didn’t get much of an answer, other than the intrusive feeling of it, whatever it was – all that Rhys could tell was that it was small and smooth, about the size of two fingers – insistently breaching his entrance alongside of Vaughn’s dick and fucked into him roughly and efficiently. The feeling of it was incredibly overwhelming and it didn’t take long for him to have an orgasm that was so sudden and so intense that it was slightly more painful than it was pleasurable.

His fingers dug into Vaughn’s own flesh as he came, crying out the other man’s name on repeat until his name sounded like it was little more than gibberish. He could tell that Vaughn wasn’t even halfway done with him, when he felt the small appendage leave him and be quickly replaced with his second cock. 

He was slow moving inside of Rhys for the first few moments, letting his partner get used to the size of him before he picked up the pace inside of him, taking on an animalistic pace that set his hyper sensitive nerves on fire. Rhys held onto him for dear life as Vaughn fucked into him hard, feeling like his body was being used in the best of ways. 

He let out another tiny and unintelligible noise as one of the cocks pulled out of him and rested against his thigh. He assumed that this meant that Vaughn was done and waited for the other cock inside of him to retreat from his entrance as well. He wasn’t prepared for it to swell up, thicker than anything he had ever taken and lock the two of them together – causing him to have his second orgasm of the night. 

It took Rhys minutes to come down from his orgasmic high and say a word to Vaughn about what the hell had just happened with the two of them, “So, what, this is just how you are now?” He asked, trying to carry the conversation between them as Vaughn couldn’t really verbalize anything anymore. It wasn’t a big deal, Rhys thought, because for whatever reason he could get the gist of what his partner was trying to tell him every time. Vaughn let out a few affirmative chirps, as if to tell him that yes, this was just the way things are for him now. 

Rhys nodded hesitantly, “Are you… are you in pain or anything? What they did to you, these mutations or whatever, they aren’t hurting you, right Vaughn?” He asked another question, immediately receiving a short chirp that he took to mean, ‘No. I’m fine.’ And he was incredibly glad for that.

He was so happy to have Vaughn back that he ignored everything else and curled up tight to his newly reformed lover, holding onto him for dear life. His eyes closed and he fell into a heavy sleep, and with Vaughn’s arms tight around him, he finally felt at peace.


End file.
